1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support apparatus for the outboard motor of a boat and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a stowable, pivotal support arm to be carried by boat trailers for supporting the lower drive column of an outboard motor during storage or transit.
2. History of the Prior Art
Typically, when a boat equipped with an outboard motor is mounted on a trailer for either storage or traveling, the motor is tilted forwardly in order to raise the prop or lower end of the motor to a higher elevation. This provides more clearance for the prop end of the motor for traveling and also provides the necessary clearance for loading the boat onto the trailer or off-loading the boat into the water.
However, when the motor is rotated forwardly, it is supported in a cantilever fashion by the transom of the boat. This constant torque or twisting force on the transom over a period of time weakens and damages the transom.
Even if the motor is well-balanced on the transom, vibration and rough roads will cause the transom to receive undue twisting forces causing fatigue and possible failure of the transom.
There have been various types of makeshift support arms used to prop the motor into its forward position but these arms have to be modified for different types of motors and usually represent either an unwanted protrusion on the trailer when not in use or are removable and soon become lost.